bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blade Maelstrom
is the final upgrade on the second path of the Tack Shooter in BTD5. It is unlocked upon reaching Rank 20. It is the special ability for the Tack Shooter in BTD5, BTD Battles and BMC. When activated, the Blade Maelstrom rapidly shoots two streams of blades, which spiral outwards. It costs $2295 on Easy, $2700 on Medium and $2915, Hard and $3240 on Impoppable. Its ability cooldown only lasts for 20 seconds. In BTD6, this upgrade returns as the fourth upgrade of Path 2 for the Tack Shooter. It also creates two rapidly shooting streams of infinite-pierce blades that spiral outwards clockwise for 3 seconds. However, there is now an initial cooldown of around 5 seconds before activating a recently upgraded Blade Maelstrom. Cooldown is 20 seconds, like BTD5. Tips BTD5 *Each of the blades have unlimited pierce, making it good for thick groups of bloons (Helpful if Regen Farming gets out of control and it's cheaper than Ground Zero). However, you may need 2 or 3 to destroy all Regenerating Bloons. Several of them can destroy a whole map of regenerating Ceramic Bloons. *Blade Maelstrom will deal more damage to bloons closer to its proximity, due to the higher density of blades. *Blade Maelstrom is one of the more cheaper ways to pop the Ceramic Bloons on rounds 63, 76, and 78, although you would need to give Camo detection on the Blade Maelstrom to pop the camo rush on round 78. *Despite the description stating it is "unstoppable," Blade Maelstrom will be stopped by Lead Bloons. This can be prevented by a Monkey Intelligence Bureau, however, unless your strategy is highly reliant on MIB it is generally not worth it. *It is possible to take down the outer layer of a MOAB with this ability if players time it correctly. BTD6 *Going against the direction of the track, sometimes known as going against the grain, does more damage to to bloons, so positioning the Blade Maelstrom is important. *Blade Maelstrom will deal more damage to bloons closer to its proximity, due to the higher density of blades. *This is a cheap way to patch up your defense for Round 63, 76 and 78 which all contain dense rounds of Ceramics, due to the Maelstrom's infinite pierce. Do note that however, it can only handle two of the three waves of Ceramics on Round 63. **It is an option to get two of these, which can be able to pop all of the Ceramics on these rounds on most maps without having to wait for cooldown. ***As a result, it is very helpful on Half Cash and on Co-Op Mode, where the player gains less money than usual to get other useful towers that can beat these rounds such as M.O.A.R. Glaives or Recursive Cluster. *When under the effect of Overclock, Ultraboost, Call to Arms or Homeland Defense, the ability will shoot out much more blades. Version History (BTD6) ;9.0 Projectiles are no longer deleted as a round progresses during a Race Event ;11.0 Blade Maelstrom ability duration increased (2s --> 3s) Gallery File:Bladem.jpg|The Blade Maelstrom in action File:Bld._Melstrm._Upgrade_Icon.png|The upgrade icon of Blade Maelstrom File:Maelstrom_Official_Artwork.png|The official artwork for Blade Maelstrom BladePoolvRegrowFarm.png|Tons of Blade Maelstroms about to destroy a Regrow Farm Blade Maelstrom.png|Blade Maelstrom In Bloons Tower Defense 5 3CB7BE9F-DB04-4209-8AB6-C455EC308624.png|Blade Maelstrom upon being sold, in BTD5 Mobile AF3964CD-59D3-4FC7-8792-E8C9DDB2275D.png|Blade Maelstroms in BTD Mobile. Note translucency. MaelstromCrosspath.PNG|BTD6 Crosspathing (top path 1, bottom path 3) 040-TackShooter.png|BTD6 official artwork Trivia *There is a bug where the ability will never hit Camo Bloons, even if the tower is next to a tower permitting Camo detection. This doesn't happen in BTD5 Mobile/Steam or BTD6. *The Blade Maelstrom has the fastest cooldown in BTD5, taking only 8 seconds to recharge in fast forward mode. *Blade Maelstrom is the cheapest Activated Ability in BTD5, costing $4140 (in total as a 0/4) in Medium. The second cheapest is the Absolute Zero from the Ice Tower, costing $4800 (in total also as a 0/4). *If the Blade Maelstrom is placed near a Monkey Village with High Energy Beacon, and if the Hotter Cooldown premium upgrade is purchased, the Blade Maelstrom Ability's cooldown will last only 4 seconds in Fast Forward. *When the ability is activated during the time the rings show up the game is very likely to lag a bit, however nothing happens to the gameplay. *A maelstrom is powerful whirlpool in the sea or a river. Category:Special Abilities Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Tack Shooter Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades